


Happy Birthday

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Genre Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Breathplay, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You were supposed to go out and have fun and celebrate your birthday together.Of course, that didn’t exactly go as planned.The moment Sam saw you, his whole face changed, and you knew there was no way you were leaving your motel room tonight.(Square Filled: Free Smut (Genre Bingo)Breath Play (Kink Bingo))





	Happy Birthday

“Sam,” you moaned, squirming in your spot.

You were supposed to go out and have fun and celebrate your birthday together. Of course, that didn’t exactly go as planned.

Sam had a leather kink, and you had dressed up exactly to provoke him. You were wearing leather pants that hugged your ass, a leather jacket, and a black choker made of the same material was around your neck. The moment Sam saw you, his whole face changed, and you knew there was no way you were leaving your motel room tonight.

You were shaking and trembling under him, feeling his cock slamming into your ass and his hand loosely wrapped around your neck.

“Open your eyes,” your boyfriend said roughly, his free hand moving to your cock and jerking it in the same rhythm his hips slammed into you. “Look at me.”

You moaned, trying hard to keep your eyes open, and moved your hand to his wrist.

“ _Please, Sam,”_ you whispered.

He licked his lips, and you felt his cock nudging right at your prostate just as his fingers tightened around your neck and pressed your veins, cutting off the blood supply but not your breath.

“Fuck,” he moaned, feeling as you squeezed yourself around him. “You feel so good, baby.”

“Sam,” you managed to let out, closing your eyes as his hand and cock continued to stimulate you.

His thrust became harder and more erratic, and when he felt as you came closer and closer to your orgasm.

“You’re gonna cum for me?” he questioned. “Hum? Gonna give me that cum, baby?”

You nodded and he pulled himself from you, going down on you and quickly swallowing your cock deep into his throat and keeping his large hand around your neck.

You spread your legs wider, thrusting your hips forward and moaning as black dots started forming on your vision.

When he swallowed around you and his hand released you, you were lost.

“Fuck,” you screamed, coming in right in his throat and moving your hand to his hair, pulling without much care, and your boyfriend only continued sucking you until it was _too much_ and you pushed him away.

You panted while he watched you, stroking his cock while watching you completely destroyed until him.

“Get on your knees, baby,” he groaned, and you promptly complied. “Gonna cum all over your face, that’s what you want?”

Sam usually came inside you or, occasionally, down your throat, but not today. Recently, you had confessed to him how you had been fantasising of your cum all over your face,

“Yes,” you ran your nails up his thighs. “Give it to me, Sam, please.”

You stuck your tongue out, licking the head of his cock while he continued stroking himself and moaning deeply.

You closed your eyes when he pulled your hair back, painting your face with his cum and groaning deeply.

Slowly and seductively, you moved a finger to your face and took some cum in your fingers, licking it off your skin and making him smile. When you were done, he pulled you up and kissed your lips romantically.

“Happy birthday,” he said with a lazy smile. “You still want to go out?”

“No,” you rested your head on his shoulder. “I think I just want to stay in. Maybe get pizza.”

He nodded.

“Pizza is good for me.”


End file.
